


Day Six: The Devil's in Your Genetics

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [6]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: Becca and Paul have coffee, some discussion of Paul's past ensues





	Day Six: The Devil's in Your Genetics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writers Month 2019: day six prompt: kids

Becca set down her coffee, “what did you just say to me?” 

It was a cold, snowy morning and Paul was sat opposite her, cradling his cappuccino between his hands. “I said, have you ever thought about having children?” 

Becca looked taken aback, but considered the question. “I have actually, in the past. When I first moved here, you know with my partner, we did talk about having children. When everything with the hotel got going.” 

“I see,” Paul nodded eyes solemn. 

Becca blew out a breath and laughed a bitter, mirthless laugh. “You know how all that worked out. What about you? I don’t suppose vicars are allowed to have kids.” 

Paul shrugged and sipped his coffee, “no not generally. Although they are allowed to take an interest in the community, so sometimes we run programs for underserved children. That sort of thing. After all, we are all children of our Lord.” 

“What about if you weren’t a vicar?” 

Paul thought for a moment, gaze drifting into the middle distance. “I’m not sure, but I think if my life had gone differently, I would like to have had several kids. Probably better that I didn’t though.” He sighed, soft and melancholy. 

“I don’t know, I think you’d be a great dad. Look at how you are with the computer club, the kids love you.” She rotated her coffee cup nervously in her hands, “unless that’s not really what you meant.” 

“You know it’s not.” Paul’s gaze was intense, eyes burning into hers. “You know I don’t drink Becca,” he looked away again. “And you know why, don’t you?” 

“Yeah I do, sorry. That’s what you meant about if life had gone differently, hm?” She tilted her head, trying to catch his eye. 

Paul turned back to her, gaze soft now. “Becca, my particular...Demons have a genetic component. You didn’t know me...Before. But it really was truly awful, what I’ve been through. How could I risk passing that on to someone else?” 

Becca shrugged, “I don’t think there’s a perfect solution, but you could use your experience to arm them with the knowledge of what they might find lurking in their family history.” 

“Maybe. But I suppose it doesn’t matter anyways. Moot point and all.” He sipped his coffee pensively. 

“Have you ever thought about working with children of alcoholics? I mean you’ve got first hand experience.” 

Paul snorted, “I’m not sure they’d want to work with an alcoholic vicar.” 

“ _ Formally _ alcoholic vicar. And maybe, maybe not.” Becca considered for a moment, “but you’re proof that people  _ can _ recover. And if there’s genetics involved you could help them avoid going down that path.” 

“Perhaps…” He said slowly, then brightened somewhat. “I actually like that idea. Thanks Becca.” 

“Of course,” she smiled back at him “just trying to be the angel on your shoulder love.”


End file.
